1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to compensating for drifts in operating parameters of integrated circuits caused by mechanical stress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indeed, during manufacturing, integrated circuits undergo numerous successive mechanical stresses. Integrated circuits undergo direct mechanical actions, particularly when cutting the wafer to individualize the circuits and packaging the circuit. Integrated circuits undergo indirect mechanical actions under the effect of significant temperature variations. Due to the composite structure, integrated circuits are subjected to mechanical stresses of differential expansions. The package of the integrated circuit also exerts mechanical stresses on the circuit which can vary particularly according to the ambient temperature and the age of the circuit.
When in use, integrated circuits can also undergo temperature variations. Furthermore, under the effect of aging, the mechanical properties of the materials constituting integrated circuits can change, further leading to variations in mechanical stresses. This is particularly the case of the materials constituting the packages of integrated circuit.